Galactic Nexus
Galactic Nexus is a crossover roleplay series authored by Aethervallum, Spongebob100, GothicBandicoot, DARKEST PART OF THE STORM, Joshua the Hedgehog, and Saren the Dark Lynx. It features characters from Priscimitaria, the Sonic fanon, United Earth, Dark Chronicles, and Stellvilzations. Characters Priscimitaria Scythes of Cerestus #Frisch Celerent #Heiz Celerent #Seele Aeterisch / Irissia #Kenzeid Sternfoir #Cerelise Moonsilque #Richter Ainglock Swords of the Harvester #Kanzelle Dreisflore #Kalteina Adbarn #Kralitsa Adbarn #Meera Abgrunde World Artifice #Verzleinir #Veisel #Svarzel #Nexel Others #Reginull #Locar Du-Mas #Ishvati Delaroja Sonic Fanon # Patricia the Skunk (SB100) # Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) # Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) # Blaze the Hedgecat (DARKEST) # Alec the Hedgecat (DARKEST) # Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) # Jack-4 Commander (SB100) # HenchCombats: Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot (SB100) # Metal Jack (SB100) # Vulcan the Vulture (SB100) # Archer the Crocodile (SB100) # Mars (Saren) Dark Chronicles (Spoiler Warning) # Darkstorm Actu Sin Vesheka Barator # Teniahk Actu Sin Barator # Yaniel Rulkarin aka the Wolf Gunslinger # Bakuu Actu Sin Vampyro Barator # Kiva Koshar Dolomar # Tosha Actu Sin Indrani # Drakon Luminai # General Kaiter Vosoka # Espiata Vamara # Queen Serpina of Nagala # Chieftess Neeta Snowfeather # Skohva Bluewater Captain of the WhiteFeather Guard # Vorkata Everburn # Snowstorm Chezok Barator # Dromeo Barator # Blizzard Vaikoheem/Barator # Frostless Nemaru # Shoko Indrani # Terra Actu Sin Indrani # Reva Maheshwara # XRZ-490 (Magellanic penguin experiment) # Delilah # Cyber-storm (Non-Canon) United Earth (Okami universe) # Nadia # Gomez # Alex # Wari Stellvilzations (More may be added as the story progresses) Wandering Juries * Jabin Sontarum Burns * Marilyn Baris Regley * Jayden Sarah Burns * Julia Savanna Burns-Regley * Sada Brylee * Xurek Drikar Vicarious Minds * Larhonda Roslyn Schmitt * Romar Schroeder Schmitt Plot Season 1 Aside from the Local Group, there existed two neighboring galaxy groups. Its minuscule inhabitants lived peacefully in their home galaxies. But it all changed with a spatial collision... After that, a spatial anomaly of a supergalactic scale occurred. Supernatural entities suddenly get teleported to neighboring galaxy groups. It was found out that Reginull, the Hollow Empress, is responsible. Following her failure to eliminate her enemies, she aimed to forcefully combine the three galaxy groups and destroy them together in the process so that it will be less likely for lower beings to interfere with her role to bring everything into the Emptiness, her imaginary space. However, in response to the incident, several heroes from distant galaxies joined forces, thanks to the anomaly, to stop Reginull from destroying the multiverse. Will they be able to do so? If so, then how? Episodes Season 1 #Paradoxical Consequences #Crusendus Maximus #Enigmatic Assault #Chasm of Stars and Hearts #Arboreal Discord I #Arboreal Discord II #Arboreal Discord III #Out of the Blue, Into the Red #Resolves of Sacrifice #The Phage's Grounds #A Disposable Defective #For One Cause #Galactic Nexus/Episode 13: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 14: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 15: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 16: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 17: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 18: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 19: #Galactic Nexus/Episode 20: